


Less Than Three

by kikideath



Category: MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, frikey - Fandom
Genre: Frikey, M/M, MCR, agent gerard way, agent mikey way, gangster frank iero, my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikideath/pseuds/kikideath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've had this on dA for ages so it's nothing new. I'm just trying to move my stuff away from dA slowly but surely.</p><p>Critique not desired.</p></blockquote>





	Less Than Three

The dimly lit hotel room on the fifth floor of a dingy building was small and dusty. Faded floral print wallpaper hung on to the walls by mere threads. The mucus green carpet was burned and stained in various spots and a tiny bed in the corner fared no better. Two young men quietly occupied the room. The first sat in a rickety wooden chair in front of a small, dirty window. He had binoculars in his hands and up to his eyes while shaggy black hair hung wildly around his head. 

He gazed through the binoculars for a while before sighing and dropping them into this lap. He looked over his shoulder at the bed and looked at the man occupying it. Reclined against the chipped and splintering headboard sat his work partner and younger brother. His short, choppy brown hair looked messy and he was smiling at the cell phone in his hands through glasses that sat perched on the end of his nose. "Shouldn't you be working?" Gerard asked calmly from his place by the window. His brother ignored him and clicked away on his phone. 

"Mikey!" Gerard snapped. The younger mans head shot up. "What?" he groaned. "Put the damn phone away and start doing your job." Was all Gerard said before turning away and returning his attention back out the window. "I hate this fucking job..." Mikey grumbled as he stuffed his phone into his pants pocket. Gerard and Mikey were both federal agents. Gerard had eleven years under his belt while Mikey was a greenhorn with only seventeen months under his. Eight months ago Gerard had been assigned one of the more difficult missions and Mikey begged his captain to let him tag along. His captain was reluctant but eventually agreed. 

Since then he and his brother have been stuck together in what he figured were some of the worlds grossest hotels. "Are you sure this is where he'll be?" Mikey asked, standing up and walking over to his brothers side at the window. Gerard dropped the binoculars again and ran his fingers through his raven locks with a sigh of frustration. "I thought so. I was sure he'd be here..." "It's been three days with no sign." Mikey stated simply. "Go check the file will ya?" Gerard asked, his gaze falling back to the world through the cloudy glass. Mikey mumbled and before he moved his phone buzzed in his pocket. 

He pulled it out and flipped it open, yelling in protest as Gerard snatched it from is hands. "What the fuck?!" He hissed as Gerard stood and held the phone out of reach. Wordlessly he opened the text and read. 'I can't wait to finally be with you. I love you more than the world.' It was labeled with the contact name "<3." Gerard snapped the phone shut and held it behind his back as he turned to face his brother. As he spoke his voice was low and calm, but stern at the same time, telling Mikey he was absolutely serious. 

"You and I have spent weeks and weeks risking our lives for this case. This man is a murderer, drug trafficker, and a hired gun for several mob clans. He's sly and cunning and I need my brother here and focused and ready to help." Mikey dropped his eyes in shame. His brother was right. The man they were following was a complete terror. Mikey just couldn't bring himself to be nervous about anything. Gerard continued. "When did you meet?" Mikey quickly looked up, his eyes full of surprise at his brother's soft face and warm smile. "Uh, about a year ago." Gerard's smile grew. "Is it love?" 

Mikey nodded, a light pink creeping across his cheeks. "Why didn't you tell me?" Gerard asked sadly. Mikey shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno. You just always seemed so busy. I didn't want to be a bother." Mikey let out a surprised gasp as Gerard pulled him into a tight hug. He smile and wrapped his arms around his brother's middle. "I love you Mikes. I'm sorry I haven't been the greatest big brother." Mikey squeezed tighter. "You're the best big brother there is. I love you too." The two pulled apart and Gerard kept his hands on his brother's shoulders. "Maybe one day I'll be able to meet her, yeah?" He beamed. "Actually, th-" Mikey was cut off as the sound of a closing car door was heard outside. 

Both men looked and their shoulders simultaneously slumped as they realized it wasn't their target. Mikey stood up straight. "Can I have my phone back?" Mikey demanded more so than asked, his open palm outstretched. Gerard rolled his eyes and handed it over reluctantly. "Just try to stay focused, please?" Mikey nodded and opened his phone, quickly responding to the text and putting it in his pocket. "Can you check the file please?" Gerard asked again. With a quick 'Oh yeah...' Mikey made his way over to the raggedy bedside table. 

He picked up a crisp manila folder that read "Case #18911301." He opened the folder and slid out the large stack of papers and various files. The first page he pulled out had their targets name and mug shot. "Frank Anthony Thomas Iero Jr." was typed across the top in bold letters. His mug shot was printed below in a dull black and white square. His long, dark hair had been brushed back to reveal large, life-filled eyes. Parts of tattoos were visible on the sides of his neck and a scar, clear as day, ran from the outside corner of his left eye, trailing down his cheek. 

The scar almost looked like a tear rolling down his face. The corner of his mouth was just barely curled up in a sinister smirk. He was certainly something one could easily find themselves being afraid of. Mikey flipped past the top sheet and rifled through the pages until he found what he was looking for. A list of Frank's popular hangouts and frequently visited locations. He dragged a finger down the page until he saw the "Eight Of Clubs" listing. He read it over a few times just to make sure he and Gerard were at the right place. "Yeah. Eight Of Clubs is what's listed." he informed his brother before putting the papers back into a neat pile and placing them back in the folder. 

Gerard nodded and set the binoculars on the window ledge and ran his fingers through his hair again. "Hey, watch the window would ya? I gotta piss..." He stood, not waiting for a reply, and walked the short distance to the broom closet of a bathroom. Mikey sat in the chair and stared out the window at the small bar across the street. Half a minute later a shining black car rolled up and slowed to a stop. Mikey picked up the binoculars and raised them to his eyes. The driver stepped out and walked to the passengers door on the same side. "Gerard!" Mikey hollered over his shoulder. 

A flush and the quick rustling of clothes could be heard before Gerard burst through the bathroom door and rushed to Mikey's side, still tucking in his shirt and zipping up his fly. "What is it?" Mikey quickly handed off the binoculars. Gerard peered through in time to see the driver close the door behind the man that climbed out. He was short and thin and wore skinny black jeans and a black hoodie with the hood pulled over his head. Large black sunglasses hid his eyes and most of his face, but his hands. Those gave him away. 

As the man lifted his hand to put it in his hoodie pocket the "HALLO" that was scribble across his knuckles was visible. "Holy shit..." Gerard breathed as the man quickly disappeared into the Eight Of Clubs. As soon as he was gone from view, Gerard scrambled over to the nightstand and grabbed a notebook from the drawer and he started writing furiously. Mikey watched him from the end of the bed and jumped a little when his phone buzzed in his pocket. Gerard barely glanced in his direction before resuming his notes. Mikey pulled out his phone and flipped it open, reading the text. It was from "<3." It said only one word. 'Hello.' Mikey's eyes shot up to his brother who was still hunched over his notebook. "Gerard, I-" he began. 

He was cut off and the two men jumped as a loud banging came from outside their door. Gerard jumped up and ran to the front of the bed and drew his gun and Mikey followed suit, standing behind him against the wall. Gerard looked back to his brother and put a finger to his lips, signaling him to hush. Mikey nodded and they both turned to face the door where the banging continued. It carried on for nearly two minutes and Gerard stood perfectly still, his gun aimed and cocked. The banging suddenly stopped and the silence that followed was almost deafening and Gerard grew nervous. Thirty seconds passed. Forty. Fifty... and then the handle jiggled. 

Gerard tensed into position and watched the knob slowly turn till it stopped. Suddenly, the door shot open, bouncing lightly off the wall as it did. Gerard's eyes grew wide but he didn't falter. There stood Frank Iero, a man he had the misfortune of having two previous encounters with. Skinny black jeans hugged his legs and a black hoodie was loosely draped around his thin frame. His hood was pulled over his head and the corners of his mouth curled up slowly. 

"Aw." he frowned, his voice eerily soft and soothing. "What? No hugs?" The smile on his lips grew bigger as he took a step into the room. "Stop." Gerard said, squeezing the trigger slightly. Frank stopped, but the smile remained on his face. "How did you-" "Get here so fast?" Frank finished Gerard's question for him. "It's amazing what a hired decoy will do for the right price. It took weeks to get those tattoos done..." Gerard heard Mikey shuffle behind him but he refused to break eye contact with Frank. "Why are you here?" Gerard demanded. Frank huffed and rolled his eyes. "Ugh! So many questions with you Gee." 

Gerard winced at the nickname like it was a curse. "Would you relax. I'm unarmed..." Frank held up one hand as if surrendering and slowly unzipped his hoodie with the other. "See?" He said as he pulled the sides open. He even spun around and lifted up the back to prove his point. Gerard still refused to relax and Frank frowned as he zipped up his hoodie. "You still don't trust me, do you Gee?" Gerard shook his head ever so slightly, not allowing Frank to play games with him. 

The two men stared at each other for minutes, neither one wanting to budge. Finally Frank broke the tension by snapping his fingers loudly. Gerard jumped a bit and hoped it went unnoticed. "Gosh Gee," Frank over exaggerated a whine. "You're just too damn clever for me. Hey! Wanna see a magic trick?" He said the last part so suddenly and loudly Gerard actually jumped back, the backs of his legs hitting the bed. Frank giggled before standing with this legs shoulder width apart and his arms out to his sides with his elbows bent like a cowboy getting ready to duel. "Ready Gee? DRAW!" 

Gerard's arms tensed and he aimed straight for the spot between Frank's eyes. He felt his face fault when he looked at Frank. Frank's hand was empty and instead it was his fingers that were pointing at Gerard. His pinky and ring fingers were curled to his palm revealing the "HA" printed across them. His middle and index fingers pointed right at Gerard, the angle of his hand pointing the barrel of his pretend gun right at Gerard's heart. Gerard's eyes kept trailing upwards and when his gaze crossed over Frank's thumb, his heart sunk into his shoes. 

On the pad of Frank's thumb was a tattoo he had never seen before. It was small and simple. "<3" Frank beamed from ear to ear and whispered "Bang." Gerard screamed as he fell to the floor, a searing pain ripping through his chest. He landed on the carpet on his side with a rough thud and he felt the rush of warm blood flow across his chest and down to the floor. As black quickly crept into his vision, the last thing he saw was his brother stepping over him and lacing fingers with Frank before disappearing through the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this on dA for ages so it's nothing new. I'm just trying to move my stuff away from dA slowly but surely.
> 
> Critique not desired.


End file.
